Present
by G.Nara
Summary: Rukia merasa ada yang tak beres ketika kepergian putra dan suaminya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. / "...Telah terjadi ledakan di distrik tujuh Rokungai. …Diduga penyebabnya adalah kelompok musuh yang menamai diri mereka, Yakitori…"/ fic abal, RnR if u


Bleach **© Tite Kubo**

This fic **© Nara**

Fic Request by **Rinko Kurochiki**

**WARNING:** OOC, EYD Berantakan, Typo(s), Alur abstrak,Absolutely gaje-ness, Cannon(?) *gag pintar bikin yg satu ini =.=

**DLDR!**

**.**

* * *

…

Kelopak bunga berwarna pink itu berterbangan mengikuti arah angin yang sejuk, sebagian dari kelopak-kelopak itu menghiasi tanah dan juga rumput hijau di taman kediaman divisi 5. Rukia kini berada di depan rumahnya bersama sang buah hati, putra pertamanya yang 6 tahun lalu ia lahirkan bersama pria orange, taichou dari divisi 5 ini.

Rukia tengah merapatkan hakama biru muda bocah bermanik amethyst itu, menghalangi angin menyusup ke tubuh mungil putra kesayangannya ini.

"Kaa-chan, kau sudah melakukan ini untuk ketiga kalinya!" eluh bocah bersurai selaras tou-channya itu. Ia menahan tangan Rukia, membuat ibu satu anak itu tersenyum dan balik meraih tangan putranya.

"Gomen, Kaa-chan hanya tidak ingin kau masuk angin, Ichi."

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu masuk angin Kaa-chan, aku 'kan anak Tou-chan!" ucapan polos itu menyebabkan senyuman manis Rukia tercetak kembali. "Iya, kau anak tou-chan yang hebat!" lanjutnya sembari menyentul hidung bocah itu. Rukia kemudian beralih menatap sosok wanita di belakang putranya itu lalu berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Hinamori-san! Gomen, sudah merepotkanmu." Rukia sedikit menunduk ketika wanita bercepol itu melayangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak! Tenang saja Kurosaki-san, aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Lagipula, Ichi-kun juga senang bermain bersamaku." Hinamori semakin tersenyum ketika sebuah tangan mungil meraih tangannya, dan melempar senyum kepadanya. "Apa kita berangkat sekarang, Kurosaki Taichou?"

"Um! Ja, Kaa-chan!" bocah itu mengangkat satu tangannya dengan senyum yang lebar. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini, membuat Rukia jadi ikut tersenyum mengangkat satu tangannya untuk membalas lambaian putranya itu.

"Hm. Jangan nakal, mengerti!"

"Hai!"

Putra serta fukutaichou suaminya itu berlalu melewati gerbang divisi 5, membuat wanita itu langsung menghilangkan senyumannya. Ia merasakan feeling buruk ketika putranya itu berlalu, seolah hatinya tak sanggup membiarkan kedua orang itu beranjak dari rumahnya. Ada apa?

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Toushirou memandang malas setiap pergerakan tingkah beberapa shinigami di ruangannya itu. Keadaan ini sudah terjadi sejak kemarin malam, ketika fukutaichounya datang dan memintanya untuk ikut membantu mengerjakan 'sesuatu'.

"Hah, dasar wanita gila!" umpatnya. Ia tiba-tiba terperanjak dari kursinya ketika melihat Renji dan Hisagi mengangkat sebuah bola hitam sedang dengan sumbu di atasnya ke sudut ruangan. "Hoi! Untuk apa bom itu?!"

"Tentu saja untuk rencanaku, Taichou!" Sela rangiku cepat, ia kini tengah memeriksa bola bom itu dan memuji pilihan fukutaichou divisi 9 itu. Rangiku baru saja membuat pria bertatto 69 itu tersipu tipis sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalian ingin meledakkan Rokungai?" kini teriakan itu memekakkan telinga Rangiku.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Rangiku mengibas tangannya ke depan wajah. "Sedikit ledakan takkan menghancurkan seluruh Rokungai, Taichou!" pria kecil itu menggeram giginya. Seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak mengikuti rencana fukutaichounya itu, sudah pasti rencana yang ia buat itu tak pernah ada yang waras. Bom? Heh…

SREEETT!

Pintu terbuka keras ketika Ichigo memasuki pintu kantor Toushirou dan langsung membuka selembar kertas di tangannya. "Jii-san menyejutuinya, begitupun semua Taichou!" ia berucap mantap ketika empat orang di ruangan itu menatapnya takjub. Kertas di tangannya itu berisi persetujuan rencana gila Rangiku dimana sesi ledakan itu disetujui.

"Oh tidak!" itu umpatan Toushirou begitu mendapati tulisan nama Soutaichou begitupun stempel sah izinnya di sana. "Ini sama sekali tak bagus!"

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Rukia langsung menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya di atas lembar putih di depannya, lalu menaruh kuas di tangannya ke samping kanan. Bunyi ledakan itu membuatnya tiba-tiba teringat kepada putranya. Tapi… Barusan ledakan? Oh, sedang terjadi sesuatu di Soul Society.

Sigap Rukia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, beranjak membuka washitsu ketika seekor kupu-kupu neraka mendatanginya. Ia mengangkat tangannya membuat kupu-kupu itu hinggap ke jemarinya.

**Deg!**

Rukia tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja, berlalu dari kediaman divisinya. Semoga informasi yang di dengarnya itu tak salah. Ledakan itu, terjadi tepat di tempat tujuan putra serta fukutaichounya pergi.

"_...Telah terjadi ledakan di distrik tujuh Rokungai. …Diduga penyebabnya adalah kelompok musuh yang menamai diri mereka, __**Yakitori**__…"_

**.**

**.**

"Hinamori-san!" Rukia memanggil begitu memasuki ruang perawatan divisi 4. Hinamori berada di tempat tidur sana dengan tangan yang di gulung perban. Rukia segera bergegas ke ruangan ini begitu mendengar bahwa ledakan itu mengenai Hinamori.

"Kurosaki-san…" wanita bercepol itu memanggil dengan bibir yang bergetar. "Gomen! … Ichi-kun… Ichi-kun—dia…"

"Ada apa dengan Ichi?" desaknya.

"Dia… diculik!" detik itu juga napas Rukia terasa dikekang, wajahnya pucat seolah melihat hantu. Putranya? Apa?

"Diculik?! Ichi…" Belum sampai 10 detik sebelum perkataan itu didengar Hinamori, Rukia telah berlalu dari sana. Ia kalut, ia membutuhkan Ichigo sekarang dan ia tahu Ichigo kini sedang menghadiri rapat darurat di divisi 1.

"Ichi… Ichi…" airmatanya mulai berguguran. Ia mempercepat langkah kilatnya, ingin segera mengetahui siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepada putranya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua diluar rencana kita Rangiku-san. Hinamori jadi terluka." Renji menimpali ketika dia, Rangiku serta Hisagi berada di lorong, di depan ruang rapat.

"Aah, aku sendiri juga tak tahu jika ledakan itu akan sangat kuat. Salahkan Shuuhei-kun, dia yang membawa bom itu!"

"A-Aku? Bukankah ini karena rencana gila Rangiku-san sendiri hingga Hinamori-san terluka—"

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Langkah lari seseorang di lorong itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka bertiga. Kini Rukia tengah berlari ke arah mereka, airmata adalah penghias matanya saat ini.

"Yo, Ruki—a!" Renji memanggil dan langsung menahan tangannya. Pria itu tahu jika Rukia tak ditahannya, wanita itu pasti akan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang rapat sana. "Hei…"

"Hahh… hah… hiks... huuuuh…" ia terus menangis, mencoba melepas tangan Renji pada pergelangannya namun pria itu tak kunjung melakukannya. "Lepas Renji! Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ichi—"

"Tenanglah!" ajakkan halus itu perlahan mengubah keadaan Rukia. Ia menarik-narik ingusnya untuk kemudian menghembus napas pelan. "Ichi baik-baik saja." Wanita bermanik amethyst itu langsung mendongak tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?! Dimana Ichi sekarang?!" ia memborong Renji dengan sedikit memekik, seolah menekankan Renji harus sesegera mungkin memberitahunya.

"Saat ini… Putramu bersama kelompok _Yakitori_!" Rukia terdiam, Yakitori? Oh ya, nama kelompok musuh yang sempat disebut dalam informasi tadi.

"_Yakitori?_"

"Aa. Mereka adalah kelompok yang beberapa hari ini sedang diselidiki oleh pasukan Onmitsukidou." Hisagi menambah, mengalihkan pandangan Rukia kepadanya. "Mereka kelompok yang berambisi mengumpulkan reiatsu kuat. Lalu—"

"Oh Tidak!" Rukia terkejut bukan main. Sekarang ia tahu penyebab putranya diculik. "Ichi memiliki reiatsu yang sangat kuat!" Ya ampun! Rukia tak menyangka jika putranya akan diincar karena memiliki reiatsu yang tak normal untuk anak seusianya. Oh haruskah Rukia menyalahkan ayah putranya yang sudah menaruh putranya itu dalam bahaya? Tidak! "Ichi…"

Kreeeeetttt!

Pintu besar dari kayu di belakang mereka terbuka, membuat tiga fukutaichou itu berbalik, menatap para taichou yang beranjak keluar dari sana. Segera, Rukia menghambur ke arah pria orange dengan haori berangka limanya itu, meraih tangan pria itu dan kembali membahasi pipi tembemnya dengan liquid bening.

"Ichigo…" pria itu mendekapnya erat, merasakan bahwa istrinya itu gemetar karena menangis dalam pelukannya. "Ichi kecilku…." Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap hazel yang menyendu di hadapannya itu.

"Tenanglah!" ia menelungkup pipi Rukia yang basah dan menghampus jejak airmata itu. "Jii-san telah mengeluarkan perintahnya, aku dan juga para taichou yang lain akan segera mencari Ichi. Untuk sementara, kau tunggu saja dirumah… Aku akan segera memberitahukanmu jika Ichi berhasil kutemukan—"

"Mereka berada di Inuzuri!" Toushirou memotong. " Itu yang dikatakan Hinamori kepadaku!" sepasang suami-istri itu memandangnya. Inuzuri? Kenapa harus berada di distrik itu?

"Taichou…" Rangiku memanggilnya, taichou divisi 10 itu sedikit mengetatkan giginya berikut empat siku jengkel mencuat di ujung jidatnya. Ingatkan dia bahwa Hinamori terluka karena kebodohan dua fukutaichou itu dan juga karena ide gila fukutaichounya sendiri.

"Hah… Pergilah bersama Kurosaki! Tanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kalian perbuat, mengerti!"

"H-Hai!"

Rukia menatap bingung kepada mereka yang tengah berbicara di depannya, tanggung jawab? Apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan? Rukia beralih ketika melihat Nii-samanya berlalu melewati Ichigo.

"Taichou!" kini Renji yang memanggil. Ia kemudian berlalu mengikuti taichounya, menyisahkan Ichigo bersama istri mungilnya itu.

"Rukia—"

"Biarkan aku ikut Ichigo!" ia meremas tangan Ichigo, ia terlihat sangat cemas. "Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Tidak, kembalilah ke rumah… Aku akan menghadapi mereka dan segera membawa Ichi pulang. Aku janji!" pria itu membelai wajahnya, membuat Rukia menyendu.

"Aku harus ikut! Aku khawatir pada Ichi." Ucapan itu sangat bergetar ketakutan, menciptakan gelengan mantap Ichigo terbentuk.

"Tidak, Rukia! Kembalilah ke rumah, hm? Ini perintah!" Rukia terdiam, kenapa Ichigo tega membuatnya seperti ini? Ia perlu membantu mengambil kembali putranya dari kelompok bodoh itu. Oh kini dia mengumpat tak jelas, tapi perintah Ichigo itu? Tidak! Ia harus mempercayai pria yang telah berlalu meninggalkannya itu.

Memandang punggung dengan angka 5 di sana itu membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan ketika putranya beranjak pergi sebelumnya.

"Ichi…" ia memanggil dengan nada yang bergetar, namun pria itu hanya berbalik dan melempar senyum kepadanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kamisama… semoga putra dan suaminya akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Seperti permintaan Ichigo, Rukia menunggu di rumah mereka. Tak tenang, pikirannya terus bergerak seperti tingkahnya yang terus mondar-mandir di ruang tengah itu.

Hari telah berlalu gelap namun Rukia belum kunjung mendapatkan informasi apapun. Ia semakin tak bisa tinggal diam, mondar-mandir seperti ini membuat sejuta perkiraan dalam otaknya terus bertambah dan bertambah saja.

Maka, ia mengambil sode no shirayukinya dan berlalu keluar dari divisi itu. Tak apa ia melanggar perintah Ichigo, ia harus melihat putranya.

Srekk!

Rukia berhenti begitu melihat Renji datang kepadanya. Ya, ini artinya informasi datang kepadanya. Namun, ada apa dengan wajah pria merah itu, ia terlihat sangat tak biasa.

"Renji, bagaimana Ichi dan Ichigo? Apa mereka sudah kembali? Kalian berhasil mengalahkan kelompok itu 'kan?" Rukia lagi-lagi memborongnya dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan, namun respon yang Rukia harapkan tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Pria itu hanya menunduk dengan kepala menatap ke samping kanannya.

"Rukia… Gomen!" ucapan itu membuat Rukia menegang. Kenapa Renji meminta maaf kepadanya?

"Renji—"

"Ichigo—dan Ichi… Gomen!" ia menunduk dalam di tempatnya. Ia tak sadar membuat napas juga detak jantung Rukia memburu. "Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka!"

Bruukk!

Renji mendongak ketika mendengar bunyi benturan di hadapannya. "RUKIA!" Ia memanggil keras ketika mendapati wanita itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

_Benarkan prasangkanya? Feeling buruk ketika dua orang yang dicintainya itu beranjak meninggalkannya, benar terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka? Lalu, apa maksud Renji kepadanya itu? Tak bisa menyelamatkan?_

Rukia membuka matanya ketika mendengar desau suara-suara orang yang sedang bertengkar begitupun suara seseorang yang melerai adu mulut itu. Sinar matahari sedikit membuatnya silau, dia berada dikamarnya, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga mendengar suara Renji memanggilnya.

"Rukia…"

"Dia sadar!"

"Biar kuperiksa keadaannya!"

Rukia merasakan tangannya disentuh seseorang dan berbalik, mendapati taichou dari divisi 4 itu tengah memeriksanya. Ia lalu beralih ke sisi lain ruangan itu, ada Nii-samanya di sana duduk tenang setenang air, lalu tak jauh di belakangnnya ada Toushirou berikut fukutaichou hotnya itu. Di sebelah mereka ada Renji, kemudian di ujung sana, ada taichou dari divisinya bersama dua fukutaichounya yang hobi bertengkar itu, tentu saat ini juga sedang bertengkar. Kini kembali ke sampingnya, ada Unohana juga Isane. Namun, bukan mereka yang ingin Rukia lihat.

"Kemana Ichigo dan Ichi?" pertanyaan itu membuat senyap seketika di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang menjawab Rukia, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang setiap orang yang menunduk terkecuali Unohana, Toushirou, serta Nii-samanya. Ia memandang sosok yang tenang itu dalam, menanti jawaban meluncur dari bibir Nii-samanya, namun…

Sreeet!

Rukia beralih ketika mendapati washitsu di ruangan itu terbuka. "Oh, putriku…" itu ayah mertuanya. Datang berurai airmata dan langsung memegang tangan putri ketiganya itu.

"To-Tou-san!?"

"Aku telah mendengar mengenai putra dan cucuku. Sungguh malang!" Rukia terpaku diam di tempatnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Ichi dan Ichigo? Mereka… TIDAK!"

"Jasad mereka telah kami bawah ke ruang tengah." Renji menambah di tempatnya, membuat Rukia sigap menyingkap selimut dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Airmatanya kembali tumpah.

Ichigo tak mungkin meninggalkannya? Tak mungkin! Ichi-nya pun? "TIDAAAKK!" Ia menyusuri lorong rumahnya itu diikuti orang-orang dari di kamarnya, dan…

SREEEETTTT! …PLOOOK! …PLOOOKK!

"*KINENBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, KUROSAKI RUKIA-SAMA!"

Rukia mengerjapkan maniknya beberapa kali. Apa yang terjadi? _Convey-merriam _itu meledak ke arahnya? Rumah ini sedang berduka, kenapa ia mendengar ucapan selamat—

"Kaa-chan!" panggilan manis itu menghinggapi pendengaran Rukia, membuatnya sigap berbalik dan melihat putra tersayangnya berlari kearahnya, langsung memeluk kakinya manja. "Omedetou!" ia melanjutkan ucapannya dan merasakan tubuh mungilnya itu dipeluk erat oleh Rukia. Wanita itu menangis, tersedu-sedu sembari mengangkat putranya.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan menangis?" wanita itu tertawa dalam tangisnya ketika Kurosaki Ichi, bocah 6 tahun itu mengelap airmatanya.

"Kurosaki Rukia!" Rukia, ia berbalik ketika mendengar suara baritone khas orang tersayangnya memanggilnya dengan lembut. Pria itu di hadapannya, memegang sebuket iris ungu dengan pakaian lengkap, tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Ia tersenyum kepada Rukia dan langsung mendapat pukulan kencang pada dada bidangnya.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" wanita itu terus berucap kasar begitu tangan kekar itu merengkuh dirinya beserta putra mereka itu ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Gomen…"

"Baka!" Rukia menarik haori pria itu kencang. Rukia benar-benar tertipu—tunggu! Sejak kapan?

Ia melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Ichigo yang tertawa kepadanya. "Aku keterlaluan ya?"

Bugh! Satu pukulan lagi melayang ke dadanya ketika Rukia menurunkan putranya. "Permaian bodoh apa ini? Kenapa mengatakan kau dan Ichi meninggal? Apa kau tak tahu aku sangat khawat—Hmmph!" wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, tepat di depan semua shinigami yang lain, termasuk Nii-sama Rukia di sana, menatap tak sedap pada tindakan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mencium istrinya itu. Sungguh menjatuhkan martabat seorang bangsawan.

"Apa yang—"

"Kinenbi Omedetou! Kau tak lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita 'kan, Kurosaki Rukia?" Rukia tercengang sejenak. Benarkah itu? Ah, demi apa dia melupakan salah satu hari penting itu? Ohh, ia mendesah. Semburat merah tertempel di pipinya, sungguh memalukan.

"A-Aa!" ia mejawab kecil, malu dan salah tingkah, menyedihkan sekali. Tapi, "Siapa pemilik ide gila ini? Aku belum selesai dengan semua pertanyaanku!" pertanyaan itu terlontar garang, ia marah? Ya, pastinya.

"Aku!" jawaban riang itu terdengar diikuti lambaian tangan fukutaichou divisi 10 yang sudah memegang botol sake di tangannya. "Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan salah paham kalian! Jangan berlama-lama membiarkan semua makanan ini!" wanita hot itu sudah lebih dulu memecah isi hidangan di atas meja itu tanpa permisi, dan karena ulahnya itu dia baru saja membiarkan beberapa shinigami lain bergabung bersamanya.

Heh… Rukia mendesah pasrah namun sedikit tersenyum. Ia berbalik menatap Ichigo di sampingnya.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Kurosaki Taichou!" Pria jangkung itu mengusap belakang lehernya dengan diselingi kekehan kecil.

"Semua yang terjadi adalah ide Rangiku-san! Ledakan, _Yakitori_ itu, juga informasi itu, semuanya palsu! Jii-san menyetujui semua itu… tapi sayangnya, insiden Hinamori itu diluar dugaan kami—Ugghh!" satu pukulan lagi mendarat di lengannya, membuat Ichigo mengusapnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ichi? Kalian sembunyikan dimana putraku itu? Aku bahkan kalang kabut tak bisa sampai berpikir untuk merasakan reiatsu kalian!" Ichigo hanya tersenyum, dan meranik pundak Rukia dan mengecup pelipis wanita itu.

Tangan Ichigo terangkat, menunjuk sesosok pria berjanggut tipis yang kini tengah bercengkrama bersama putra mereka. "Ichi kukirim ke tempat Oyaji!"

"Dasar!"

"Kurosaki Taichou!" panggilan itu membuat Ichigo serta Rukia berbalik. Taichou divisi 4 itu yang memanggil, ia mengulur tangannya dan disambut Ichigo. "Omedetou!" ia mengulum senyum khas dirinya, lalu beralih kepada Rukia di samping Ichigo.

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan ini, Kurosaki Taichou! Kau bisa saja membunuh bayi dalam kandungan istrimu itu—"

"Bayi?" Ichigo terbelalak bukan main, ia berbalik menatap istri munginya itu, semburat merah terpampang jelas di pipi tembemnya. "Apa, Ichi akan memiliki adik, Rukia?"

"Baka! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu _hari_ itu! Kau menyebalkan, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Haha, pria itu tertawa senang, kembali memeluk wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mereka akan kembali menimang bayi. Sembilan bulan dari sekarang? Begitulah. Pria orange beriris hazel itu lagi dan lagi memeluk manja istrinya itu, tanpa peduli keluhan malu serta pandangan para shinigami di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi, perempuan atau laki-laki yang kau inginkan kali ini Rukia?"

"Hmm… Mungkin, dua-duanya untuk kali ini—Akh!" pekikan itu terjadi ulah Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memegang perutnya yang sedikit buncit di balik yukata putih itu. Wanita itu sungguh sedang dibuat malu oleh suaminya.

"Aishiteru, Rukia~" itu ucapan manja. Sangat kekanakan hingga membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tawake!"

.

.

**END.**

* * *

—*****Happy Anniversary

**A.N:**

Hoahh! As you wish Rinko! This fic I dedicate to you and all reader! So, Hope you like it! XD

Pertama kali buat cannon, jadi aneh rasanya. Bingung, amburadul etc. Gag tau bahasa yang pas itu apa. Moshiwake arimasen, jika aku merusak cannon mereka! mohon maklumin author abal ini. Hehehe

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


End file.
